mirame
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si lo más amado para ti te dejara en el olvido? Que no le importaran tus sentimientos en los más mínimo, ignorándote mientras intentas llamar, en vano, su atención. Yendo de la mano con otra persona, pero sobre todo, esa persona la cual creías que era buena. Que te miren con desprecio debido a tus diferencias. ¿Qué se sentiría ser... Eren Jeager? MalSummary:(
1. Chapter 1

¿Es malo amar, acaso?, ¿esta mal mirar a alguien con los ojos iluminados?, ¿sera prohibido el sonreír como idiota cada vez que te hablan, inconscientemente, de aquella persona?. Pero sobre todo... ¿es estúpido el confesarte a esta, más de una vez?.

Pues mi respuesta es NO.

A mi parecer, si dices tanto "amar" a esta persona, debes luchar por ella, no importa tu insistencia hacía esta, sobre todo, cuando su respuesta no sea más que el ignorarte o chasquear la lengua mientras te mira fulminandome con aquello penetrantes ojos grices.

Y heme aquí, de nuevo, repitiendo esto por sexta vez en las pasadas ya dos semanas... ¿O era la septima?

En fin.

Nos escontrabamos haciendo la limpieza de cada tres días, por lo cual a la mayoría les había tocado limpiar el patio y los establos, los que se encargaban de adentro del castillo -incluyendome- habían terminado ya.

Y volviendo a la realidad. Su mirada filosa y el ceño fruncido me hacían arrepentirme un poco -POCO- de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Suspiro y este repite mi acción, solo que dandole un toque de molestia y, tomando coraje de no se donde dejo de mirarle de reojo y levanto la cara en alto, de lo cual me arrepiento segundos después. Se nota ya molesto; eso no es bueno.

\- Yo... esto... H-Heichou, yo quería...

Tartamudeo. Hasta aquí llego mi persticacia y él lo a notado.

\- Si no piensas decir las cosas bien, te sugiero que me dejes seguir con mis deberes.

\- ¡NO!... e-es decir, solo quiero unos minutos más...-suspiro- Heichou, yo, desde hace unos días me eh sentido extraño y... raramente agradable al tenerlo cerca. L-lo que trato de decir es que... b-bueno... usted..

\- Basta, Eren...-su tono me hace dar un brinco y de nuevo levanto el rostro, ¿cuando deje de mirarlo?. Estúpidos nervios- mocoso... Me has repetido lo mismo las ultimas dos semanas. Me sorprende que aún te de siquiera vergüenza. Sin embargo, ya te eh dicho que...

\- N-no es verdad -le interrumpo- Y... aunque fuera así, no dejare de repetirlo hasta que no tenga una clara respuesta -digo firme. En su rostro se muestras confusión -poca- y después de al parecer analizar las cosas, dice lo siguiente.

\- Me disculpo si no eh sido claro, joven Jeager -habla con sarcasmo- pero, si una respuesta es lo que buscas. Esta bien.

Mi rostro se ilumina y trato de tomarme esto con bastante seriedad.

¿Me correspondera?, ¿Habre mal entendido todos esos gestos?, ¿acaso él...?

\- Me causas asco y repulsión -sus palabras; secas. Sin sentimiento me hacen salir de mis alocados pensamientos- Por favor, esto es la realidad niño, deja de soñar -mi corazón comienza a latir, pero esta vez no de nerviosismo- además, cabe decir que no estoy interesado en pestes como tu, mocoso -escupe con veneno; no...- solo eres un moustro, ¿queda claro?. Algo que estamos utilizando -duele. Sus palabras duelen- y que tan pronto se descomponga podemos reemplazar. Ahora... escuchame bien porque solo lo dire una vez...-y aunque no lo quiero, lo hago, le hago caso, desvio todo pensamiento y mi corazón se parte en dos mientras las lagrimas no dejan de brotar de mis ojos.

Niego con la cabeza y salgo de allí, desapareciendo a la distancia la silueta de Rivaille, el cual me miraba indiferente. Llego al sotano y no puedo evitar jadear y sollozar continuamente -¿Porqué?- me pregunto y me tiro a la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada...

No te amo...

NO, NO, NO. Se supone que el me entenderia. El unico que me apoyo hasta ahora -además de Armin y mikasa- y...

Solo eres una arma. Algo bastante fácil de reemplazar.

No. Las cosas deberían ser diferentes.

Eres una amenaza; uno más de esos asquerosos mounstros come gente, sin en cambio todos te notan diferente, solo por eso la corona no te ah mandado a ejecutar. Creeme, yo ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho.

¿Acaso siempre creyo eso de mi? ¿Nunca le importe? ¿Y entonces por que...?

Aunque sabes, debo admitir que no estas nada mal. Tal vez si algún día te interesa, me gustaría que me recibieras con las piernas abierta y...

¿Nada mal?. Joder, y pensar que Rivaille era diferente.

Que me miraba diferente.

Que había una posibilidad -tal vez, absurda- de que compatieramos. Pero no... solo era uno más de esos bastardos. Incluso peor que los titanes; no tenía sentimientos. Incluso peor que Hannes, antes de lo sucedido hace cinco años. Más desgraciado que mi padre, por solo pensar en si mismo y no en su hijo. Pero sobre todo. Era uno más de esos hijos de puta que creían que era un mounstro.

¡ÉL ERA EL JODIDO MOUNSTRO!

Pero claro, el gran Rivaille Ackerman nunca sería mal visto a pesar de ser un maldito enano friki de la limpieza que solo se la pasa frunciendo el ceño mientras reza a una tal Higia por un mundo más limpio. Puto obsesionado.

Esos y más pensamientos llegaron a la cabeza del castaño durante la noche, incluso llego a creer que Rivaille era un puto duende comparado con él, o Mikasa... INCLUSO ARMIN.

Sus ojos no dieron para más, cerrandolos manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, y apesar de sus males, no pudo evitar soñar con la confesión, solo que esta vez era diferente y Rivaille si le correspondía dandole por demás un beso apasionado. Dadas las 3:30 de la madrugada, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla viajando al mundo de los sueños y...

con el corazón roto...

 **Hola, gracias por leerme.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a las personitas que dejaron review y votaro en mis otras historias: m ehacen en cerio demasiado feliz *u***

 **Mientras que a esta** _ **nueva**_ **"obra", hace tiempo quería escribir algo donde Levi se ganara a Eren. Pero no de manera fácil, ya que normalmente cuando escuentro fics con esta tematica tienen sexo de volada o lo perdona por un puto ramo de flores —vale, esta guaii(?** **y** **todo, pero le quita un poco la tematica de lo que se trata— en fin. No sera muy largo pero tampoco les prometo un final felíz ;-; cualquier cosa(s) puede pasar D:**

 **Nos leemos proto nun/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyoin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama**

 **Y sigo esperando el día en que me elija como su sucesora -** Nunca pasara :'v **-**

 **Escribo esto con fines de lucro y blablabla... ¡A leer! u~**

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una larga noche, en la cual pensamientos buenos y malos en su mayoría, pasaban por la cabeza de Eren Jeager, se levanto pesadamente, intentando –un poco, en vano– el poder abrir sus pesados parpados. Bostezo repetidas veces y después de poder sentarse correctamente en el incomodo colchón de su "cama" un suspiro salio haciéndose saber que, de golpe, había ya recordado lo de ayer.

Nervios.

Sargento.

Confesión.

Rechazo.

"Monstruo..."

Todo en tan solo pocas palabras. Su corazón se sentía oprimido.

Exprimido.

Dañado.

Le dolía.

Claro que le dolía, de tantas personas, de tantas veces que le habían llamado "monstruo", nunca había prestado atención y prefería hacerlos callar solo cuando usaba su poder de titan, sin embargo, el que "esa" persona le haya llamado de la manera más cruel, y, que además le haya rechazado de manera tan... suya; le rompía el corazón y parte de su orgullo.

Una parte de él estaba rota, destrozada y le quitaba de a poco sus fuerzas, el propósito que había seguido por tantos años, valentía y coraje para cumplirla. Estaba destrozada por completo.

Pero la otra se mantenía fuerte, diciéndole que se lo busco, que el muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que era imposible el que Heichou le mirara como más que un... monstruo.

Se levanto pesadamente, sintiéndose más vulnerable con cada paso. Como pudo –y aguantando las ganas de llorar– logro cambiarse, comenzando por la playera y terminando en sus zapatos. Se miro al espejo frustrado –"nada fuera de lo normal"– pensó. Sin embargo no era así, y sus amigos fueron dignos de verlo a primera hora.

Salio de lo más profundo del castillo. Sasha dejo de comer su pan; Jean de coquetear con Armin mientras este hablaba de posibles experimentos futuros con Hanji; y Mikasa levanto sorpresiva su rostro del platón.

Todos quedaron en blanco.

Oh si, y Rivaille; el cual ni se inmuto y solo siguió bebiendo su café, mirando de reojo al castaño.

Este saludo con una –más que falsa– sonrisa moviendo la mano. Camino hasta llegar al lado de Mikasa, sentándose a su lado. Nadie hablaba y Eren comenzaba a incomodarse, por lo decidió preguntar a su comandante –Hanji–.

—Sargento, permiso para hablar –menciono el muchacho.

—Adelante Eren –respondió la castaña, la cual tampoco había pasado en alto el estado del moreno.

—¿C-cuando sera la próxima expedición?

—Bueno, pues...

—Dentro de un mes –contesto una voz masculina, interrumpiendo, la cual conocía a la perfección.

Bajo la mirada.

—G-gracias –este solo le ignoro.

El día paso como debía ser; Eren trataba de evadir a como fuera lugar al Heichou. Ya no le hablaba siquiera. Cuando el comandante Erwin le llamaba y, por ende, Rivaille estaba su lado, solo asentía a lo que decía con la cabeza sin mirar al pequeño azabache, que le miraba en todo momento. Sus celos fueron visibles y notorios solo para Mikasa y el rubio –Armin–. Incluso creían que Eren preferiría acabar con todas las pelucas y hombres rubios del reino antes que a los titanes.

Pasaron un par de semanas, de las cuales, solo faltaban cuatro días para aquella expedición.

Los nervios carcomían de a poco a Eren; tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los días faltantes pasaron como el viento.

Todos en filas.

Erwin dando el inició de todo con su grito –(N/A: y cara graciosa xD)–.

Los galopeos de los caballos, acomodándose todos en posición.

Jeager miraba a todos con atención y ahora sabía el porque de sus nervios.

No quería que volviese a suceder.

No quería perder de nuevo a sus compañeros.

No soportaría ver más muerte frente a él.

No soportaría perderlo a ÉL.

El galopeo fue interrumpido al ver el humo negro, avisando a uno anormal. El titan andaba, rápidamente hacia Heichou; Eren estuvo a punto de ir a su lado, pero, como todo buen soldado, Rivaille se coloco en cunclillas sobre la silla de su caballo y, activando el equipo tridimensional saco las cuchillas y en un corte fino y profundo rebano la nuca del titan; volviendo a su posición con su fiel caballo.

Eren suspiro pesado, ¿Que es lo que estaba pensando?. Hablaba de Rivaille Ackerman, el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

Una mirada fria. Tosca. Penetrante y de color tan profunda como el acero se junto con sus hermoso y grandes ojos verdes. Volteo el rostro chasqueando la lengua y algo sonrojado. No esperaba aquello.

Pronto llegaron a la posición correspondiente, para suerte no hubo imprevistos y en ningún momento –para suerte solo de Eren– se topo con Rivaille.

—" _Descansen unos minutos_ ".

Fueron las palabras de Smith, el cual galopeo un poco más adelante, encontrándose con Rivaille. A lo lejos les miraba un castaño de reojo con la mirada gacha, apartado de todo el grupo. Cerro sus ojos un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado hace un mes, sin embargo, solo consiguió el volver a destrozar los pocos pedazos unidos de su roto corazón y una lagrima salio de sus ojos. Se sentía un idiota. Un inútil.

Y por más estúpido que sonara, ahora es donde necesitaba un abrazo, una caricia en sus castaños cabellos, una muestra de afecto sincera.

La necesitaba a ella.

A Carla.

A su madre...

Una anecdota –un poco– graciosa cruzo por su mente, haciendole sentir tranquilo unos momentos.

 _Caminaba un chico, no más de cinco años se le notaban, animosamente hacia esa casita apenas bien hecha sobre la calle empinada. Comenzó a correr al poco tiempo, quería mostrarle a su madre los hermosos querubines que le había llevado como adorno para la mesa. La sonrisa no se le borraba y se sentía feliz._

 _Hace unas horas se había enojado con su madre; Obra de sus caprichos, y quería darle las flores para compensar su mala acción._

 _Una piedra en su camino le hizo ir hacia adelante, tropezando y cayendo de rodilla, colocando las palmas de sus manos –con la flores entre ellas– para evitar el fuerte golpe que seguro lo dejaba chimuelo._

 _Su sorpresa fue que el abrir lo ojos, los hermosos querubines estabas aplastados bajo sus manos. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco —"¿Ahora como se pondrá feliz mamá?"—. Pensó y camino con ellos hasta llegar a la puerta ahora caminando con calma._

 _La puerta fue abierta por una mujer con ojos preocupados, encontrándose con su pequeño niño frente a ella con los ojos aguados y las ropas sucias._

 _Un temor la invadió de inmediato, obligandola a agacharse a su altura para abraza maternalmente dejando escapar dos lagrimas._

 _El castaño la abrazo, disfrutando del calor. A los pocos minutos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos —"¿Quien te ha hecho esto?, no me digas que te metiste en problemas de nuevo jóvencito"— dijo la mujer, intentaba sonar firme, aunque su tono le jugo sucio haciéndole sonar preocupada, como la madre que era. El ojiverde sin contestar, levanto la flores dándoselas a su madre, la cual le miro confundida —"L-l-lo siento"— susurro el pequeño, alzando el rostro._

 _Su madre le abrazo de nuevo, ahora con felicidad y le tomo de la mano, levantándose para entrar en la casa. Tomo aquel jarrón que le había regalado el abuelo del rubio del amigo de Eren y las coloco con un poco de agua dentro. Al castaño casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa_

— _"Q-quitalas. Están feas. Te prometo que te traeré o—!"— pero sus palabras fueron calladas por la risa de las mujer, que sonreía ante él divertida —"Son perfectas"—._

Sus ojos se abrieron apenas un poco, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y la calma albergada ya su alma. Se levanto un rato, sobándose un poco las sienes ante la escena frente a él. La mujer castaña de coleta alta y loca por los titanes no estaba a mas de unos pocos metros de distancia, hablando con Armin sobre estos –titanes– y soltando varias carcajadas y, como Armin es... pues Armin, le escuchaba con atención asintiendo ante cada ocurrencia de la "loca". La mirada de esta fue a para sobre la de Eren, le dedico que una sonrisa que fue regresada y continuo su platica con Armin, al que escuchaba con igual atención.

Eren dejo la sonrisa desvanecerse y un recuerdo de hace pocos días volvió a él, mientras miraba a Rivaille de lado de Smith con el ceño fruncido.

 _Caminaba, no, corría a todo lo que podía. El entrenamiento de aquel eran dar ochenta vueltas alrededor del gran campo y ya iba por la cincuenta y dos –o eso creía– mientras que en una esquina descansaba Mikasa y Annie, las cuales terminaron primero. Después de lo arduo que fue, la mayoría fueron a la duchas, unos para tomar así un buen descanso, otros... bueno, no querían problemas con el Sargento solo por estar sucios._

 _Después de acabar y haberse cambiado, por su camino cruzo cierta chica con lentes la cual le miraba divertida._

— _Erencito~ –canturro contenta– debo hablar contigo –para al momento hablar seria, intimidando un poco a Eren._

 _Los pasos dejaron de escucharse hasta llegar a la puerta de adelante; el cuarto/laboratorio de Hanji. Entraron con normalidad y Eren se sentó en un pequeño sillón de por allí, pidiendo permiso primeramente a lo que la castaña contesto con una ademán de restarle importancia. El silencio duro pocos segundos, cuando la castaña aclaro su garganta y Eren tomaba el te servido por esta._

— _Tengo entendido que te le declaraste a Rivaille –el te casi sale por las narices del moreno, haciéndole sentir sonrojado hasta la orejas._

— _¿¡C-C-COMO—!..._

— _Tranquilo chico –le interrumpió– no tiene nada de malo. Aunque... debes tener bastante allá abajo como para hacer eso –las simples palabras de la sargento le hicieron bajar la mirada avergonzado– lo siento... –dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Eren._

— _¿D-de que habla?_

— _Del enano. Levi. También me entere que te rechazo, y créeme, yo mejor que nadie se que no es la persona más gentil en eso –suspira– sin embargo... no estoy aquí para hablar de eso._

— _¿Entonces? –su mirada. Fija. Filosa, le hacia acordarse un poco a Mikasa._

— _Quiero pedirte que lo olvides._

— _¿Eh?_

— _No me mal entiendas, no tengo nada con él, solo... quiero ahorrarle daños irreparables a tu orgullo y... tu corazón._

— _Sigo sin entender –digo serio._

— _Escucha, Eren –suspira– solo no quiero que pases por lo mismo que... él_

— _¿Él?... Sigo sin entender Hanji-san._

— _Solo olvida a Rivaille. Creeme, no te hara ningún bien. El puede ser una persona fría todo el tiempo, pero no conoces su verdadera ira cuando la desatas. Solo trato de prevenir el daño que..._

— _Entiendo –le interrumpo._

— _Bien y... me alegro –sonríe– en todo caso, cualquier cosa avísame por favor. Deja de verme como tu "Sargento" y mírame como amiga. Tratare de escucharte y apoyarte todo lo que pueda –dijo con eficacia, dándole seguridad y confianza al castaño._

— _Gracias, tomare su palabra._

— _Bien._

 _Después de aquella platica, ambos salimos del despacho, sin siquiera mirar la pequeña sombra detrás de nosotros. Ira y odio irradiaba solamente._

 _Eren..._

 _Eren..._

¡EREN!

Mis ojos se abren, dando luz a Mikasa, la cual me mira desde arriba. Me levanto –sin saber cuando volvi a sentarme– y le miro. Todos montan su caballo y tomo rápidamente al mio. Le agradezco con la mirada –a Mikasa– y esta sonríe. Rápidamente se escucha el temblar de la tierra, dándome el "lujo" de mirar como una –pareciera- docena de titanes –dos de ellos anormales– no seguían.

Cabalgamos hasta por lo dentro del bosque, unos rodeando y otros yendo al interior; en mi caso es la segunda de ellas. Los gritos y ordenes del comandante Erwin viajan hasta mis oídos, dándole movimiento a mi cuerpo. Las cosas se han puesto feas, y lo se. Muchos dejaban a su caballo, y pronto repito yo su acción. Cuelgo el gancho desde una rama, impulsándome y llego a esta. Varios de los titanes pasan de largo, parecieran ser más de los que divise y, para nuestra desgracia, la mayoría se quedan debajo de nosotros, saboreandonos desde su sitio como un depredador al asecho de su presa. Se escucha la carcajada de Hanji, que pronto se vuelve un grito melodramático –típico de la mujer– al pasar de una rama a otra y cortar la nuca de uno de los titanes. Es muy exagerada desde mi punto y dudo si reír o acabar con el mastodonte que casi me toma en sus manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me impulso y corto su nuca, llegando hasta una rama solitaria. Mis músculos se tensan un momento al mirar el inicio de la débil rama removerse y cambio de rama, sin mucho éxito. Una mano en mi cintura me levanta, llevándome contra la rama en la que anteriormente estaba y casi vi mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos.

Mi respiración se acelera y levanto la vista, encarandome con Rivaille. Mierda.

—¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!, ¡Casi mueres! –grita exasperado mientras mira al titan debajo de nosotros.

—L-lo siento –bajo la mirada.

—Tsk –chasquea algo cabreado la lengua mientras frunce –MÁS– el ceño al escuchar el grito de Claris. ¿Que con ese "RIVAILLE, EREN, CUIDA—!"?

Los ojos de ambos, sobre todo del moreno, se abren al mirar como un de los titanes –más pequeños que los otros– salta y toma a Eren con su mano. Todos quedan en blanco, hasta que el "pequeño" –a comparación de otros– titan se traga a Eren en dos bocados, el primero partiéndolo por la mitad.

Ni el mismo heichou reacciona hasta momentos después, donde con furia grita, siendo observado con asombro por sus subordinados, y le parte la nuca al titan, dejando un corte por demás profundo. Un sentimiento le embarga.

Ira.

Coraje.

¿Arrepentimiento?

Y... dolor.

Da la orden de retirada, después de haberse cargado cuatro titanes desasciendo toda su ira, de la cual, ni el mismo acepta la causa, excusándose con su orden.

.

.

.

.

El escuadrón #104 a llegado de nuevo dentro de las murallas, la primera en buscar a Eren es Mikasa con una sonrisa, que es borrada cuando Heichou, sin mirarla, le da un pedazo arrancado de la capa de Eren, por demás pequeño, ya que, él, ante su orgullo, deseaba mantener el otro pedazo un poco más grande. Siguió su camino, ignorando el fuerte grito de dolor de Mikasa, extrañamente se sentía familiarizado.

Pasan los días y todos siguen con sus actividades, excepto la mayoría de las pocas personas que le conocían bien al castaño; incluso varios –y Heichou, solo poco– se sorprendieron al ver a Sasha no comer a por mayor patatas como era de costumbre, ni a Jean usando su tomo sarcástico para todo, o a Armin leyendo como loco, queriéndose llenar de conocimientos. Mikasa, a pesar de ser seria, se notaba el aura de tristeza a su alrededor, Hanji, por más que lo intentaba no podía hablar de titanes sin sentirse frustrada por saber que uno de sus "bebés" se había comido a Eren.

El único inmune seguía siendo Heichou, que si de por si era de pocas palabras, apenas terminaba el desayuno y la cena se largaba a su oficina para hacer y arreglar más bendito papeleo.

Mikasa, al igual que Armin estaban enterados de la confesión de Eren hacia Rivaille, la cual estaba ahora 100% segura de que este era el causante de todo; mientras Armin trataba de no perder los estribos desechando su ira y malas vibras contra Heichou como lo hacia la azabache.

Mientras tanto, Hanji Zoe, que, a pesar de ser juzgada loca, era una buena amiga, y ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que Rivaille pensaba y sentía;

Estaba arrepentido.

Bien, bien. Gracias a mi lectora favorita:3 (tu sabes quien sos 7u7)

Y honestamente, a mi me gusta como va quedando esta historia uwu

El siguiente capítulo se llamara "Arrepentimiento" (soy un asco para los títulos ;-;) y lo narrara nuestro sensual y zukhulemto Heichou uwu, que, aunque me duela –ni tanto xD–(? Sufrira un poqueteto desde aquí :'v

Y pues nada, gracias por leer ewe


	3. Chapter 3

Sus ojos pesaban. Se sentía un asco total. Ni siquiera le daban ánimos el limpiar, incluso llego a confiarse de que sus subordinados harían un buen trabajo.

Recostó de nuevo su espalda en el suave colchón de la cama. Unas ojeras le seguían por debajo de los ojos desde hace ya... ¿Cuantas?, ¿Dos, tres, cuatro... semanas?.

Normalmente -siempre- era muy puntual y eficiente en su trabajo, sin embargo, esas semanas había sido un desastre por completo. Afortunadamente no había expediciones hasta dentro de cuatro meses más y eso... le daba "ánimos" de cierta manera.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta hicieron chasquear la lengua al azabache, diciendo un "pase" pesadamente con voz ronca.

Una mujer, castaña y con coleta alta, entro en la -extrañamente- desordenada habitación y mirando con atención a la pequeña y -más que de costumbre- pálida criatura en la cama. Llego a su lado y, haciendo un puchero poco común le miro atenta.

-Levi~ -el azabache le miro raro, ¿Que se creía esta para abrazarlo?- joder, ¡Te vez fatal! -atino a decir.

-Déjame Hanji -se quejo el azabache, dándole un leve empujo para alejarla- en vez de estar desperdiciando el tiempo aquí, deberías ponerte a limpiar -gruño.

-P-pero... no me parece "perder el tiempo" cuando consuelo a un amigo..."

-¿Consue...? ¿De que mierda hablas? -grito- ¿y desde cuando a acá somos "amigos"?

-Levi -le llamo de nuevo, ignorando su "hiriente" comentario- sabes que no puedes ni debes fingir conmigo

-¿Ah?

-A mi también me duele, ¿Sabes?

-Hanji, yo no...

-Calla -interrumpió la castaña- se que no es fácil, fue alguien importante para todos y...

-Hanji, esper...!

-Pero no te preocupes, el ahora esta de nube en nube, matando a los ángeles titanes que...

-Oi... Hanji, yo no...

-Que con su astucia y valentía podrá-...

-¡Cállate Zoe! -grito, interrumpiendo eufórico, el azabache- no me salgas con estas mierda. ¿Deprimido?, ¿Yo?. ¿¡Con quien carajos crees que hablas, eh?!. A ti, a esa acosadora, al cabeza de coco y a la tragona les podrá preocupar esa "perdida", pero créeme, a mi no me afecta el que un mocoso, que, por demás siendo un monstruo, haya muerto, y...-las palabras fueron cortadas de repente.

Una mano, fina y de toda dama, se estrello contra la mejilla blanca, dejándola por demás roja y con el rostro apenas girado unos grados.

-¿C-como puedes decir semejantes palabras?... é-él... ¡Él tenía razón!, ¡Eres solo un bastardo sin corazón! -grito borrando su sonrisa burlona, y en su lugar una mueca de dolor y lagrimas apenas saliendo de sus ojos. A paso rápido salio de la habitación, dando un portazo y dejando al pelinegro sorprendido.

Este toco su mejilla, sobandola un poco. Seguro se hincharía.

Una aura, oscura, pero esta vez no de enojo, se formo a su alrededor.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, ¿Qué NO le importaba?

Muy en su interior, a pesar de haberlo negado el poco tiempo después de lo ocurrido sabía, por más que no lo aceptara, que extrañaba aquello ojos verdes.

Sus sonrisas, dándoselas a todo el mundo.

Aquella determinación, que nunca había visto en alguien más.

Los pasos tercos del castaño al seguírle, dándole esperanzas para ser cada vez mejor y ser alguien admirable para esa persona.

Pero sobre todo... lo extrañaba a él, porque, a pesar de haber presenciado tantas muertes en el transcurso de su entrenamiento y puesto como sargento, esta era la peor y más dolorosa; incluso más que aquella vez que la cabeza de su "hermana" Isabel había sido degollaba ante sus pies.

No...

Esto era aún peor.

Se sentía patético al solo recordar que su vida sería "mejor" sin cierto castaño al cual solo debía cuidar, darle el cariño que nunca le dio nadie, o que nunca fue suficiente para el susodicho, pero... lo único que hizo fue haberle roto el corazón, incluso le llamo monstruo, joder...

Y ahora Zoe, su amiga por más que no lo aceptara, también estaba en su contra. Sabía que su "riña" no duraría más allá de la semana -incluso antes- así que le resto importancia.

Levantándose perezosamente, llego al -sucio- baño, el cual miraba con asco, sobre todo el retrete. Aquella suciedad, polvo en la estantería del shampoo y moho acumulado en los azulejos iban contra su contrato de toda la vida con Higía. Ahora debía hacer diez pasadas con el trapeador -así lo llamaba Hanji- y cinco actos de pureza en su retrete.

Era hora de continuar con... su "vida"

.

.

.

.

Después de tres largas horas de limpieza, entro al comedor, donde, ya no se encontraba nadie debido a los entrenamientos de esa mañana. Acercándose a la cocina, entro en esta despreocupadamente tomando un pan, estaba blando y de buen color, seguro los habían traído apenas ayer u hoy del pueblo...

 _-Neh~ Heichou, debería probar esto, sabe delicioso...-dijo cierto castaño._

 _-Tsk, mocoso, deja de holgazanear y lárgate a limpiar -le respondió, molesto, un azabache mientras tomaba el pan de las manos del moreno_

 _-P-pero... solo quería-..._

 _-Y una mierda, ve a limpiar -le interrumpió el castaño (N/A: Heichou estaba muy estresado aquella vez por tanto papeleo de cejotas:c), acto seguido tomo el pan y lo tiro al suelo con el ceño más que fruncido- ahora largo, y si te vuelvo a ver con algo como esto no respondo..._

 _-L-lo siento, con permiso -y después de ello el castaño se fue._

Un recuerdo ¿Eh?, ¡Maldita sea!, el tan solo pensar lo que Hanji le había dicho de eso le ponía aún peor.

 _-Ne~ Rivaille -hablo la castaña entrando con toda confianza a la gran oficina- ¿Sabes que le sucede a Erencito?_

 _-Uno: deja de llamarlo así, NO es un bebé. Dos: vuelves a entrar de esa manera y considérate con dos costillas rotas. Y tres: ¿A mi que mierda me interesa lo que le pase al mocoso? -respondió dejando de mirar los papeles._

 _-Lo siento, mi culpa y... hace días lo noto raro, seguro fue por el pan que le eh dado..._

 _-¿Ah?_

 _-¡Sí!, bueno... hace pocos días le pedí su desayuno a Eren para mi nueva muestra de "mermelada" y... al día siguiente no se acerco a pedirme más como los demás, ni siquiera estaba sonriendo e incluso dijo algo como "No gracias, sabe del asco" y... se que eso no es parte de el, el chico seguro apenas supo esas palabras, así que...-su lejanía con el azabache corto, dándole a entender su indirecta- sera mejor que me digas que le dijiste a Eren..._

 _Rivaille trago saliva -disimuladamente, claro-, pocas veces se miraba a Zoe hablando en cerio y sin una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _-Le dije que se largara a trabajar en vez de hacer estupideces, y que..._

 _-Idiota._

 _-¿eh?... ¿quien te crees tu pa-?_

 _-Levi -le interrumpió- no es por el pan, es por lo que DECÍA el pan. Créeme, batalle bastante para poder escribirlo y tu lo tiras al piso sin siquiera mirarlo. Agh..._

 _-¿Me podrías explicar bien...?_

 _-Eren se te iba a confesar, eso, y tu lanzas el pan dándole a entender tú "me importa una mierda" de siempre._

 _-Espera... él YA se me había declarado..._

 _-Y no sabes lo sensi-! ¿Ah?..._

 _-¡Si!, el mocoso ya se me había declarado otras dos o tres veces, la verdad ya perdí la cuenta..._

 _-Bueno, Eren debe querer muchos "sí's" hasta estar seguro...-dijo la castaña como la más grande verdad del mundo._

 _-Lo eh rechazado todas esas veces...-aceptó._

 _-P-pero... ¿porqué?, Eren es un chico muy tierno y un amor, créeme, me eh forzado bastante a no corromperlo por miedo a ti..._

 _-¿Y por que yo, con ese mocoso, debería de tener algo?, es un inmaduro..._

 _-No seas tan duro con él, dale una oportunidad, el solo intenta tenerte_

 _-Tch, deja de joder y largo de mi oficina_

 _La castaña, ya un poco harta de la conversación decidió salir, no era bueno para nadie estar cerca de Levi en ese estado._

 _Mientras tanto el azabache continuaba con su trabajo._

Hace un mes... Un jodido mes de aquella vez y su memoria aun no desechaba aquel recuerdo... ¡Un mes!

El pan, antes en sus manos llego a parar al suelo, ¿Es que no podía continuar como cualquier persona normal?.

Sabía que había hecho mal, pero ya suficiente era extrañar al jodido mocoso todos los días, todas las horas, ¡Todos los minutos!

A paso veloz, Rivaille regreso a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo haciéndole crujir... ¡A la mierda!

De las cosas que jamas había hecho en su vida, era creer en Dios, Ángeles, y mierdecillas así.

Toda la vida creyó que eso eran puras palabrerías de la iglesia y demás para gastar dinero por "algo" que nos disque salvaría del apocalipsis... ¿que no eso ya lo vivían día a día?.

Bien, pues ahora, eso igual le importaba menos, podrían juzgarle o lo que quieran, pero, si era verdad que aquel Dios existía, no estaría por demás pedir un "milagro".

Sabía que podía ser una tontería, pero... ¿que más podía perder? y... poniéndose de rodillas frente una cruz que le habían dado hace años -y hasta entonces había estado debajo de la cama- hizo una oración tras otra, haciendo una reverencia al final de cada uno, incluso se sentía un poco avergonzado, aunque al mismo tiempo una paz irreconocible.

Al final, pidió su petición, sonaría tonto o no, estaba seguro que si eso llegara pasar, tal vez se haría uno de esos curas gritones y raparía la cabeza.

Unas horas más tarde, salio de su habitación una vez más, y es que... ¿Que más podía perder, no?

 **Es corto, lo se:(**

 **Pero el otro sera más largo y tal vez aparezca Eren ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (hasta el final xD)**

 **Practicare un poco mi Hard (o tal vez, pediré ayuda xD) y habrá mucho como por el capítulo 5, prometí que no pasaría de los 10 o 12:( así que no se emocionen mucho xD**

 **Pues nada, Gracias por leer^^**


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Gracias a las personas que leen esta cosa c: Hacen a my body feliz(? Uwu**

 **Dejo de estar jodiendo, y l s dejo que lean:D**

 **Los veo abajo:D**

.

.

.

.

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba caminando –casi corriendo– hacía su sala de practica.

Era martes, y como cada martes, jueves y viernes debía ir a sus clases de segunda lengua, o ingles. Ciertamente no era algo que llamase mucho su atención, pero planeaba acabar la carrera de leyes para después ser un excelente abogado, por lo que esta tal vez lo requiriese; pensaba poner esfuerzo en eso, no como un perezoso y estafador hombre, llamado Kenny Ackerman, que –para su malisima suerte– también era su tío.

El, era Levi Ackerman.

Estudiante de una de las mejores Universidades.

Con 17 años de edad, ya estaba a punto de graduarse y, aunque no se le notase mucho, estaba feliz de que su esfuerzo en tantos años al fin diera frutos, y de los grandes.

Muy –MUY– en el fondo sonreía internamente, felicitándose el mismo, y, aunque su tío nunca le haya dado el apoyo o cariño como familiar, tenía a su grupo de amigos, entre ellos cierta castaña que se encargaba de reemplazar aquellos "detalles".

Sí, para haber sido un desgraciado en su otra vida –que hace un par de años había recordado– no le fue tan mal. Seguía siendo, entre sus tantas cualidades, un chico inteligente, fuerte, astuto y sobre todo atractivo para las féminas como los varones.

No lo negaba, se sentía feliz de haber reencarnado de nuevo en una vida mejor, con su misma personalidad y carácter, además de haberse encontrado con su "antiguo" grupo de colegas y uno que otro subordinado, sobre todo con dos en especial, aquella "Loca" y el "Cejotas", no olvidaba los apodos.

Y regresando a su vida, su meta, en esos momentos –como ya antes mencionado– era terminar su carrera en derecho, acabar en un buen buffet y poder conseguir su primer caso en los primeros meses.

No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, estaba consciente de que era una carrera difícil, además de un poco cara para el, pero contando con que su tío le daba dinero por atención, no tenía problema con lo segundo; con lo primero era un poco más complicado, para otro... claro.

Pero el era Levi Ackerman, y si bien se conocía, su mayor virtud y defecto era el ser tan necio con sus metas y orgulloso como para abandonarlas.

Su ego era grande, y si no lograba nada –difícil para el, cabe destacar–, este decaía.

Otra de sus metas, en la cual, le ayudaba su "gran" amiga Hanji Zoe, era aquella que le atormentaba desde hacia ya un tiempo.

Justo cuando cursaba su ultimo año de secundaria, recordó haber tenido como compañero a un chico rubio, bajito y de ojos azules; se llamaba Armin Arlert. El tipo se había adelantado un par de años, cinco para ser exactos, debido a su gran intelectual.

No se llevaban mal, pero tampoco habían convivido mucho como para decir que fueron buenos amigos, sin embargo, en una ocasión la "cuatro ojos" había faltado a la escuela, dejando como ultimo recurso al rubio –cara de niña– para hacer el ultimo proyecto, era eso o... reprobar la materia de Pixis.

Obvio escogió la que más favorecía.

Habían quedado en casa de Arlert, para las 5:30 después de sus deberes.

Y en ni un minuto más, ni en uno menos, Rivaille se encontraba ya tocando el timbre del oji-azul, este dejándole entrar después de escucharle segundos atrás.

No tardaron ni dos horas, cuando ya solo faltaba corregirle uno que otro error, y sonó el timbre.

El más alto –Armin, obvio– se había disculpado, mientras Rivaille solo le restaba importancia, casi ordenandole abrir la puerta, haciendo temblar al rubio.

Le escucho avanzar mientras el seguía con el trabajo, debía volver antes de las 8:00 a casa o le iría mal.

Unas carcajadas en la puerta llamo la atención al azabache, sobre todo una de ellas en particular; intento prestar de nuevo atención en la computadora, pero el...

" _Espera aquí. No tardo_ "

Seguido del cerrar de la puerta lo desconcentraron. Miro subir al oji-azul por las escaleras —"Joder, le llevo 5 años y ni haci puedo ser YO el alto"— pensó, soltando un gruñido, y llamando la atención de cierta persona, que curiosa, asomo la mitad de su rostro sonriente.

El azabache no lo dejo pasar, encontrándose primeramente con un cabello castaño, alborotados cabellos cubriendo la morena frente, pero sobre todo sus ojos verdes... ¿o era azules?.

Arqueo una ceja, sin dejar de mirar aquella pequeña porción de rostro asomarse.

— Oí, tu... ¿Que haces allí? –pregunto seco. El joven castaño solo tembló un poco, tragando saliva nerviosamente y saliendo de su "escondite"

Mientras tanto, Rivaille miraba un poco asombrado la persona delante de él, esto no podía ser, él era...

Verifico bien su facciones, su cabellos, aquellos ojos, la contextura de su cuerpo... ¡Todo encajaba!

Casi pudo sentir el nudo en la garganta cuando esa criatura, a no más de cinco metros de él, le miraba un poco nervioso, aunque regalandole una sincera sonrisa.

—L-lo siento, soy muy descortés –hablo el oji-verde, deleitando con su suave voz al pelinegro– mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jeager.

Y fue todo, no solo encajaban las características, también el jodido nombre. Era él. No cabía duda.

Después de unos momentos, y que el chico tampoco hablara, Rivaille volvió a la realidad... mierda.

—No fue esa mi pregunta, mocoso.

—Oh, lo siento, yo—¡

—Deja de disculparte, ¿quieres?

—B-bien. Y... solo espero a Armin.

—Ya veo...–y como si nada hubiera pasado, continuo corrigiendo el trabajo.

Pero, ¡mierda!, ahora que él estaba allí, quería hablarle, pedirle mil veces disculpas, abrazarlo y, si se pudiera, incluso besarlo.

Sus recuerdos aún era un poco tormentoso y borrosos, a veces molestos, pero recordaba cada palabra, acción, gesto... ¡TODO!... lo que alguna vez tuvo que ver con el castaño.

Unos pasos se escucharon por la escaleras; era Armin.

Le entrego al moreno un control de ese tal jueguito llamado Xbox.

Volví mi mirada a la pantalla, mirando que solo me faltaban ocho párrafos más y podría largarme...

—Gracias Armin.

—De nada, y por favor, cuida que no le caiga jugo como la ultima vez...–escuche quejarse al rubio; Maldita sea, ahora soy un jodido chismoso.

—Despreocúpate, me encargare de decirle a Mikasa que lo guarde esta vez –se río el mocoso. ¿Ackerman?, ¿también estaba aquí?. Carajo.

—Como sea –justo cuando había oprimido guardar, me percate de que la rubia... digo, Arlert, me miraba– oh Dios, pero que mal educado soy –chillo.

—¿Que sucede? –pregunto Eren

—¿No te eh presentado a Rivaille?, ¡Lo siento mucho! –chillo de nuevo... ¿desde cuando me convertí en el campo de la conversación?

—¿R-Rivaille? –escuche preguntar al mocoso mientras le temblaba la voz... espera, ¿que?.

—Mira Eren, el es Rivaille –me apunto, después de ya haber guardado todo y voltearlos a ver– es un compañero de la escuela.

—Pues... un gusto Rivaille-san –hablo, pero esta vez sin una sonrisa, mirándome filosamente con sus orbes verdes– bien Armin, gracias de nuevo –camino hasta la puerta– hasta mañana –se despidió y después se escucho el portazo.

—Eso fue raro... –susurro el oji-azul, más para el que para mi, mirando la puerta un poco desconcertado.

—Bien Arlert –le llame– ya eh acabado mi parte, así que me voy –mencione, mientras tomaba la mochila con mis cosas...

—Oh, claro. Muchisimas gracias Rivaille, yo...

—No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta –le interrumpí, abriendo a esta.

—Bien, y gracias de nuevo. Buenas noches.

Solo asentí, saliendo de allí, comenzando a caminar hacia mi casa.

Estaba que rogando por un baño después de un día... bueno... así.

Dando la vuelta a la manzana, no pudo evitar el pensar en cierta persona de ojos verdes, más especifico; Eren.

¿Que si lo recordaba?. Por supuesto.

Ese estúpido mocoso había estado desde mi primer recuerdo, admito que al principio creí volverme loco, y si, también creí que se trataba de una chica de cabello corto, porque... joder, si Jeager se andará con vestido no faltaría el pervertido que se fijara debajo de su falda –llevándose una GRAN sorpresa–.

Si no me falla mi –increíble– memoria, el primer recuerdo, o "sueño" como creí al principio, se trataba del mocoso, estaba enfrente de mi, con el ceño fruncido y soltando una que otra lagrima, entonces yo le decía que era un monstruo, ¿porque le había dicho eso?. Ni puta idea.

Claramente luego se iba borrando su imagen, y yo extendía mi brazo hacia el, gritando su nombre mientras toda la imagen también comenzaba a distorsionarse, para después aparecer en una especie de prado, en donde estaban Hanji y Erwin junto con un montón más de personas, vistiendo todos con ese uniforme lleno de correas por todo el cuerpo, mi rostro se volteaba y miraba a una pelinegra tirada en el suelo soltando uno que otro sollozo, aunque no me duro tanto el gusto, ya que al segundo se encontraba delante mio, perforándome con sus ojos negros.

Levanto su mano y... mi rostro giro a 180 °C grados de la tremenda cachetada que me daba, despertándome de mi sueño; todo sudado y jadeando.

Ese, fue el primero de muchos, aunque los más importantes era donde aparecía Eren, en todos ellos sonreía, o se reía, siendo también en algunos castigado por mi, según por "no hacer una buena limpieza", pero los que más me gustaban, eran aquellos pocos donde el se me declaraba.

No fue hasta años después que tuve ese sueño, aquel que me derrumbo por completo, y es que, aunque al principio pensaba que tal vez "Eren" era obra de mi imaginación, no pude no sentir nada al ver aquella visión en donde le llamaba monstruo.

Donde le rechazaba...

Donde lloraba...

Me negaba a creer que yo había hecho eso. Y al final se repetía siempre la misma escena del primer sueño que tuve, donde la pelinegra –que ahora sabía quien era– me golpeaba en la mejilla soltando un par de sollozos.

Y allí fue donde me había decidido a mi segunda meta, la cual era encontrarlo a como diera dudas. Claro que años antes ya lo había encontrado, pero se habían mudado de distrito dos meses después de aquel trabajo con el rubio.

Dos meses en que yo me fui de "vacaciones" con Tío Kenny.

Dos meses en donde Arlert se gradúo con honores... y también se había ido.

Dos meses en que no había dejado huella, ni una sola pista...

Pero ahora, después de cinco largos años sabía bien su paradero –con ayuda de mi loca amiga– y no era para menos que estaba cerca del nuevo departamento al que me mudaría la próxima semana, ahora solo me faltaba el que el "casero" aceptara completamente mi solicitud y listo, pan comido...

 _O, eso pensaba entonces..._

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer:3 (de nuevo xD)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y mientras tanto les dejare un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Vale, algo como eso pasara, no tan malisimo, pero algo así :'v**

 **Recuerden que el Heichou se las va a tener difíciles uwu**

 **Dejen un lindo review y sexy voto, harán feliz a una niña (osease sho owo)...**


	5. mio

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. De lo contrario esto sería más homo qu nada y hace años hubiera dicho que el sotano esta lleno del prno más zukhulemto en todas la murallas(?)~

En fin; es dejo leer, y los veo abajo ewe

.

.

.

Puta Hanji.

Puto despertador

Puto cejotas y...

Puto el jodido momento en que decidí cambiarme de apartamento.

No solo la maldita cuatro ojos de mierda me había colocado al lado del –puto, misero, desgraciado– departamento de Eren Jeager, sino que ahora, justo ahora, me había mandado un lindo mensaje donde me decía que la canasta que estaba en la recién acomodada cocina, era de nada más y nada menos que el mocoso.

La maldita tenía suerte de que le debiera bastante, sino, ya estaría escogiendo las flores más lindas para su tumba...

Oh, si...

" _Aquí descanse Hanji Zoe._

 _Gran amiga. Una hija de puta_ ".

El tan solo pensar la inscripción de la lapida ya me entusiasmaba.

Y ahora, no solo me molesta el par de tontos de mis grandiosos –hijos de puta– "amigos", NO, ahora también es el puto timbre, que no ah dejado de sonar desde que salí de la ducha.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, camino hasta la puerta con nada más que mi pantalón de franela y la playera holgada que me regalo Isabel para Navidad.

Abro la puerta, encontrándome con unos grandes y azules ojos.

Delante mio esta una chica rubia más bajita que yo –al fin algo bueno–, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, casi sacando brillos por cada poro de su malditamente pálida piel, mierda, creo que me eh quedado ciego; y a su lado, una chica morena más alta que yo –vale, hasta aquí me duro la felicidad–, llena de pecas en las mejillas, con lo brazos cruzados y una ceja levemente alzada.

—Oí, enano, háblale a tu padre, que mi hermosa Christa ah hecho galletas y NO son para mi –hablo la morocha... espera un segundo, ¿Enano?, ¿¡QUE MIERDA SE CREE ESTA LARGUIRUCHA CARA DE MONO?

—¿Que mier—!

—Ymir, no seas grosera con los vecinos –se quejo, interrumpiéndome la rubia.

Okey, estas dos tienen cojones, o en su caso... ovarios

—Tch, como sea...–dije, siendo cortado casi enseguida.

—No lo defiendas Christa –le reclamo, mirando a la chica para después verme a mi– y tú, háblale a tus padres, no quiero cambiar pañales –se burlo la muy hija de... ¿que se creía?, seguro tengo una década más encima, a diferencia de... está.

Decidiendo ya ignorarla, y recordarme que soy lo bastante hermoso como para ir a la cárcel, mire a la rubia, ya que no había hablado todo ese rato.

—Levi Ackerman, un no gusto y...–mire las galletas– tus galletas se ven deliciosas, más no para mi, no me gusta lo dulce, ni... lo rosa.

—¡Oh!, perdón... no tenía ide—!

—Oi, Ackerman, mi christa se a quemado las manos por esas jodidas galletas –gruño el rascacie—... digo, morena, tomando las manos de la más bajita y mostrándomelas– ¿ves?, ahora, acéptalas o...

—Escúchame bien TÚ mocosa, no se quien cojones te crees para venir y decirme enano a mi propia "casa", pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que te pateare esa linda cara tuya dejándote sin diente –resople al final, ya era demasiado ¿no?, ¡Joder!y aunque me cueste un huevo admitirlo, la única que tiene "permitido" llamarme de esa forma es la cuatro ojos de mierda.

Mirando sus rostros, la rubia estaba casi –"casi" es poco– temblando y más pálida que... lo normalmente, me imagino.

La morena más bien frunció el ceño, tomo a la otra de la mano, jalándola hacia ella y quitandole las galletas, para después lanzarmelas en el rostro –"literalmente"–

—Y-Ymir... v-vamonos por favor –chillo la rubia, que enseguida se hizo bolita detrás de la pecosa.

—Esta bien –me miro– perdone las molestias, es solo que... usted sabe, mi ángel se lastimo las manos, y el que usted no las acepte, es como un insulto –y por poco, muy cerca de mi mente, tal vez alejado de mi memoria, llego otro de esos recuerdos. Uno que ni siquiera había soñado. Nunca– para ella ah sido muy importante esto, no siempre vienen visitas o vecinos nuevos por aquí, por eso ella se empeño mucho y... yo la eh ayudado. Vamos, no puede estar tan amargado como para resistirse siquiera a esta cara –dijo, apuntando la cara de la rubia.

Sentí mi rostro oscurecerse y apreté las putas galletas, me iba a arrepentir por esto...

—Las comeré –fue lo único que salio de mis labios, sabía que la hija de su puta madre de "Ymir" se burlaba muy en el fondo, pero decidí ignorarla– ahora... largo.

—De nada –dijo esta vez una angelical voz– bien... buenas noches y, disfrútelas por favor.

El par de latosas se fue, y yo pude entrar al fin la casa... ¡Mierda!, solo espero no lleguen más vecinos tan... tan... ¡Tan así!

Me senté sobre el gran sillón, forrado de cuero negro, de la sala, escuchándose por la habitación el hundimiento de este, recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo, lanzando las galletas por allí, soltando un suspiro y... pensando sobre el "sueño" de mierda de hace unos minutos.

No lo recuerdo.

Simplemente no recuerdo haber tenido aquel "sueño" o "recuerdo", como sea.

Tampoco recuerdo haber salido del castillo en aquel tiempo, más específicamente al pueblo, con el mocoso, pero allí estaba yo. Tal vez después de todo eran alucinaciones mías, pero entonces porque...

Mire las galletas una vez más, abriendo el pequeño empaque y sacando una de chispas de chocolate pero con un poco de glaseado rosa... bueno, al mal tiempo, buena cara –aunque la mía siempre este peor que la mierda–.

Le di un leve mordisco, estaba crujiente y las gotas de chocolate se derretían en mi lengua, dándole un sensación placentera y... sabrosa.

Mire dentro de la bolsa antes de pensar lo que quería hacer, encontrándome con 3 docenas de galletas, con uno que otro adorno; elegí todas las que se parecían a las que había comido, y volví a cerrar el empaque. Seguro a la loca le gustarían.

Y ya, levantándome del cómodo sillón, camine hasta mi cuarto, dejando –de paso– las galletas en la estantería de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras; lo que sentí después fue mi cabeza sobre la suavidad de mi almohada y mi cuerpo relajado sobre el cómodo colchón.

Mis ojos pesaron de repente, dándole un ultimo vistazo al reloj de mesa, "11:46 PM" y caí en los brazos de morfeo.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK "SUEÑO"**

 **Caminaban un azabache y un castaño, ambos a una distancia de medio metro aproximadamente; petición de Levi.**

 **Eren miraba cada puesto, persona y en una que otra ocasión se detenía a ver como jugaban un par de niños mientras sus madres los regañaban de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo entretenidas en su platica. Ciertamente aquello le traía algo de nostalgia, esos chicos le recordaban tanto a él y sus dos mejores amigos, esos tiempos en lo que vivían en paz y podía llegar a casa –"extrañamente" disculpándose con su madre por haber corrido después de la reprimenta–, y su madre les recibía con su deliciosa comida y una hora después llegaba Grisha, para comer todos reunidos.**

 **Sus labios dejaron salir un sollozo, callándolo de inmediato y saliendo de sus pensamientos, alcanzando al azabache de nuevo, cuidando su distancia de cierta manera.**

 **Después de un rato caminando, llegaron frente a una puerta vieja y algo mal oliente –tal vez proviniente de adentro– colándose por sus fosas nasales.**

— **Espera aquí, ya vuelvo –pronuncio el azabache, abriendo la puerta y escuchándose un chirrido al hacerlo, para después cerrarla de un portazo.**

 **El castaño espero afuera, recargándose en una de las paredes y silbando quedito mientras miraba alrededor. Estaban dentro de algo parecido a un callejón, solo que este era un poco más angosto; había uno que otro barril por allí, y sogas sosteniendo a algunas sabanas, o haciendo "casas" improvisadas.**

 **Si, casas, porque hacia un rato que había visto salir a una mujer de una de ellas cuando venía de camino.**

 **Se comenzaron a escuchar un par de pasos acompañados de un chirrido, miro a su derecha, y allí venía una anciana; se le notaba por lo canoso del cabello y la forma en que caminaba.**

 **Eren, mirando que la pobre venia cargando varias bolsas de pesos no tan "ligeros", se enderezo para ir y ayudarle, pero en seguida se escucho el irritante chirrido de aquella molesta puerta. Un cabello azabache salio primerizamente, para después el pequeño cuerpo. El entrecejo de Levi se notaba más fruncido de lo normal, y lo supo; no había llevado tan bien la cosa.**

— **Camina mocoso, nos vamos...–ordeno Ackerman, caminando a paso pesado.**

— **E-espere Heichou –le llamo Eren, a lo que el azabache le miro mal.**

— **¿Me estas dando ordenes, bastardo?**

— **N-no... yo no sería capaz, es solo...–su mirada, algo compasiva fue hacia la anciana de hace rato, la cual se había detenido un momento para sobar sus manos.**

 **Levi, algo extrañado, siguió la mirada de Eren, dándose cuenta también de ello. Era una anciana, ¿Y?**

— **¿Que con ese vejestorio?**

— **N-no lo diga de esa manera –elevo la voz el castaño. Levi solo decidió ignorarlo, no estaba de ánimos para patearle el culo.**

— **No es nuestro problema.**

— **Solo permitama ayudarle, mírela.**

— **Mocoso, te daré tres, y si en tres no has avanzado hacia donde te ordeno, me vale mierda que te regeneres, esta vez no funcionara de la golpiza que te daré –suspiro– Uno...**

 **El castaño trago saliva, bien podía obedecer al Heichou y ahorrarse los golpes de este, pero también su lado "generoso" le llamaba, diciéndole que la anciana necesitaba su ayuda, estaba necesita, estaba sola.**

— **Dos...**

 **Trago pesadamente de nuevo y cerro los puños, "Un segundo Jeager, solo uno"; pensó.**

 **Y, mandando su orgullo a la mierda y reclamándolo en valentía, le dio la espalda a Levi –cosa que le sorprendió un poco al más pequeño– y camino hasta la anciana. Al llegar a su lado, hecho una mirada hacia atrás de reojo, mirando a Levi con lo brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido; bien podía valerle mierda ahora, pero sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría.**

 **Mirando a la anciana, le regalo una sonrisa, esta siendo recibida por una mueca de confusión y algo de miedo.**

— **Hola, disculpe, ¿gusta que la—**

— **A-aléjate, por favor, te daré mi dinero –mostró la anciana, con la voz temblorosa– p-pero por favor no me quites esto, es lo único que tengo...**

— **No entiende, yo no le haré nada, solo quiero ayudarle.**

— **¿Ayudarme?, disculpe a esta anciana, pero, seré vieja, más no tonta jovencito...**

— **N-no se equivoque, por favor. Solo quiero ayudarle con sus bolsas –respondió seguro Eren, ¿como podía siquiera pensar en eso?**

— **¿Habla en cerio? –el moreno asintió– jeje... pues gracias, no hay muchas persona así ahora y...**

 **Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Eren al tomar las bolsas de sus manos y las del suelo.**

— **Le pido por favor que confíe, ahora... ¿a donde le llevo?**

 **La anciana le miro al chico, le recordaba tanto a su hijo, casi miraba el parecido, sin embargo, y dejando de lado sus locos pensamientos, le dijo a Eren donde es que estaba su casa, esto siendo recibido animosamente por el castaño.**

 **A lo lejos, el azabache miraba al mocoso, ciertamente este tenía algo que a muchos de sus subordinados le faltaba; humanidad.**

 **Pero sobre todo, eso tan especial que hacia al ser humano ser perfecto.**

 **Como Eren**

 **El era perfecto a su manera**

 **Era un chico bueno**

 **Tenía valores y sabía ponerlos en practica**

 **Eren era... amable**

 **El mocoso, además de sus antiguos amigos, era bastante amable, generoso, siempre veía a los demás por encima de él, el era lo menos importante para si mismo.**

 **Y personas así faltaban.**

 **Más al rato llego Eren con un sonrisa en el rostro y un par de monedas de oro, aclarando que la anciana –de nombre Victoria– le había insistido a aceptarlos, Levi le resto importancia a ojos del castaño, pero en realidad estaba atento hasta en sus movimientos.**

.

.

.

Tenía el típico afán de siempre culpar al despertador, pero esta vez, por sobre otras tantas, era las mas odiada.

Apagando la alarma, y quitándose la flojera de encima estirándose un poco, recordó aquel "sueño", le resto importancia –aunque sabía que lo recordaría todo el puto día– y se sentó en la cama, quedando sus pies sobre el piso.

Sus pasos lentos y precavidos lo llevaron hasta el baño, frente al lavabo, echándose agua helada en el rostro, quitándose los estragos de sueño que tenía y lavo sus dientes una vez que bostezo.

Camino de regreso hasta su habitación, sentándose en el borde la cama y tomando su celular, desbloqueando la pantalla y encontrando el mensaje de cierta castaña loca. Lo abrió, yendo al icono de mensajes, y lo leyó, este decía;

 _ **"De: Lentes de mierda .|.**_

 _ **Para: Enano~**_

 _ **Hey enanín, ¿que tal tu departamento?, ¿lindo, nee~?**_

 _ **Se que ya debes estar escogiendo las flores para mi funeral, pero... ¡Mira el lado bueno!, te estoy dando un chance, no lo vayas a arruinar.**_

 _ **Bueno, solo quería felicitarte y... hoy iré a tu casa, debo contarte "algo" sobre tu enamorado. So... te veo después, y cuidado, no te vayan a pisar en el ascensor... huehuehue**_

 _ **Con amor: Hanji~"**_

Tu puta hermana también Zoe, porque, sí, la hermana de la loca es una puta.

Como sea, ya me las cobraría, y dejando el celular con delicadeza –"delicadeza" mis cojones– en la cama, me encamine de nuevo al baño. No recordaba haberme bañado ayer y eso iba en contra de mi amada, poderosa y sabía Higia.

Tome las toallas de la estantería y comencé a desascerme de mis ropas.

.

.

.

"4:30" pensé.

Se suponía que la loca y cejotas deberían de haber llegado ya, pero no... por lo que no me quedo de otra más que salir de mi departamento y dar una vuelta, de la cual ya estaba de regreso.

Metí la mano dentro de mi sudadera, intentando sacar las llaves, pero como siempre, mi estúpido –y sensual– subconsciente me traiciono.

 _Mira lo cerca que esta, solo debes tocar la puerta y ya..._

 _Solo debes "agradecer" por la canasta, la excusa perfecta... ¿que te parece?_

Y, sin quererlo –solo una parte– mire la puerta a mi derecha, aquella marcada con el número "304", aquella donde se encontraba él, ese chico de lindos ojos, radiante sonrisa, cabello castaño, rebelde y piel morena.

Donde estaba Eren Jeager.

MI Eren Jeager.

Porque sí, el fue mio incluso desde antes de esta vida.

Camine, mis pasos haciendo eco solo para mi, y llegue a aquella puerta de madera –al parecer caoba– bien barnizada y con una placa en números más o menos grandes, haciendo el numero "304".

Trague saliva, joder... ¿que me pasaba?

Acerque mi mano lentamente hasta la puerta, por un momento quise girar la manija, aunque incluso para mi seria raro, pero... ¿que tal si estaba abierta?

Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando las estúpidas ideas de mi –por el momento– inservible cerebro.

Tome el cuello de mi camisa, jalándolo un poco e intentando pasar saliva de manera normal y no tan jodidamente pesada.

Mi mano, sin pensármelo dos veces, toco la puerta en un leve movimiento. Los minutos fueron largos, incluso parecieron horas; unos pasos se fueron acercando a esta, y prontamente la manija se volteo de a poco. Un pequeño chirrido se escucho al abrirla y... ahí estaba él.

Aquel al que tanto busque.

Eren Jeager.

Sus ojos verdes, grandes, me miraban extrañamente mientras mantenía una toalla en su cabeza, secando sus mojados cabellos.

"Tomo una dicha" pensé, tirando una vez más los pensamiento, esta vez, obscenos.

—Buenas noches, ¿que se le ofrece? –pregunto, dándome una sonrisa.

—Tch, solo vine a... agradecer por la canasta que mandaste –sus ojos se abrieron un poco, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente. Joder... es TAN tentador.

—Ah... yo... p-pues no es nada, lo hemos hecho con todo el gusto del mundo –¿hemos?

—¿Hemos?

—¿Ah?, s-si, mi novio y yo le hemos mandado la canasta –respondió.

¿Novio?, ¿escuche bien?, Eren... MI eren ¿tiene novio...?

¡Tiene que ser un jodido chiste!

Es decir, no recuerdo haberle pedido nada, si es que me entienden.

—Oh... bien, entonces gracias a los dos. Bien, yo... debo irme –este solo asintió.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse, solo quería llegar al departamento y tomarme una buena taza de café, omitiendo esta vez la crema. Además de que seguro la loca y Smith ya deben estarme esperando.

—O-oíga –hablo de nuevo– puede que sea mucho atrevimiento pero... ya que es nuevo, ¿que tal si pasa y le invito una taza de café?

Por un momento sentí temblar mi cuerpo, es como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos.

—No quiero ser una molestia –joder, si que quería– aunque agradezco el gesto.

—Que va, de ninguna manera –el moreno se hizo a un lado– por favor, pase y sientase como en casa –ofreció.

—No es muy normal en mi entrar en casa de mocosos, así que más vale que sea bueno –comente seco, entrando al departamento.

El moreno solo asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cerraba la puerta y sus pasos iban a donde parecía ser la cocina.

—Siente donde guste –grito, asomando medio rostro.

Le reste importancia y mire el apartamento, era idéntico al mio –okey, eso fue estúpido– aunque los muebles se notaban un tanto viejo, y desde mi angulo alcance a divisar apenas una perceptible capa de polvo. Nada mal.

Mis ojos acabaron por el menudo sillón para tres personas aproximadamente, forrado en cuero negro y con uno que otro rasguño –ya que estaba rasgado–, ¿tendrán algún gato o... perro?

—¿Tienes mascota? –pregunte, una vez que lo vi salir de la habitación.

—¿Uh?, no...–miro el sillón– era de mi madre, tiene un gato, por eso esta así.

—Ya veo –me senté enseguida, era cómodo, no tanto como el de mi casa, pero ¿que más daba?

—Le eh puesto dos de azúcar, espero no le moleste –susurro, parecía avergonzado. Sin más tome el recipiente, captando como Eren miraba mi mano un poco extraño, y después lleve la taza de porcelana a mis labios. Vuelvo a decirlo, nada mál... aunque un poco dulce.

—¿Y bien? –pregunto, tomando su taza y dándole un sorbo.

—Esta bueno, aunque prefiero lo amargo... –conteste.

—Menos mal...–suspiro– y espero no le moleste la pregunta pero... ¿hay alguna razón para que tome la taza así?

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Eh?, n-no... es solo que, me parece algo familiar...

—Solo es costumbre...

—Ya veo... y ahora que recuerdo, no me eh presentado apropiadamente –surco una sonrisa en su rostro y dejo la taza de lado– mi nombre es Eren Jeager –ya lo se, idiota...– tengo 17 años y estoy cursando bachillerato en la preparatoria Sina, tengo una hermana, se llama Mikasa y vivo aquí solo con mi pareja, además...

—Oí –le llame– no es necesario que me des tanta información, bien podría ser un mafioso o asesino y tu como si nada...

—eh... yo... ¿lo eres? –bueno, seguía siendo el mismo después de todo. Inocente.

—No.

—Entonces no hay razón para guardar las cosas, somos vecinos ¿no?

—No conocemos hace solo veinte minutos...

—Yo... ¿lo siento?

—Vale, no importa...

—Entonces, es tu turno.

—¿Eh?

—Si, es tu turno de decirme cosas sobre ti...

—Bueno, no hay mucho que decir pero... mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman, tengo 22 años y... trato de conseguir pronto mi propio buffet...

—Leyes, ¿eh?

—Así es.

—Es asombroso, aunque... yo me voy más por el lado de la literatura...

—Eso también es asombroso –las mejillas del castaño se coloraron– bueno Eren... debo irme, fue un gusto y...

—¡Eren, estoy en casa! –le interrumpió la grave voz desde el pasillo.

Tanto el moreno como el voltearon, encontrándose con un hombre-caballo, quien sin notar a Rivaille –más a propósito que nada– se acerco a Eren y tomándolo por la cintura le clavo un beso en sus rosado labios.

—Bienvenido –hablo el castaño, olvidándose por completo de él y separando sus labios del oji-miel.

—¿Y tu eres...?

—¡Oh, lo siento! –chillo Eren– cariño... el es Rivaille, el nuevo vecino de al lado –¿cariño?... ¿¡CARIÑO?!

—Un gusto, pequeño –hablo el pon... Jean hipocritamente. Hijo de puta– mi nombre es Jean Kirtchen

—"Vete a la mierda" –pensó– Bien, ya debo irme, gracias por todo Eren.

—Lo acompaño –se ofreció el castaño, dándole un beso corto en los labios a Jean y un revoltijo en el estomago al pelinegro. Celos

—Bien, nos vemos...–dijo sin más Rivaille, ya afuera de la casa.

—Adios –despidió el castaño, cerrando la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo un ademan de despedida con la mano.

El oji-plata mientras tanto entro a su departamento, con muy pocas ganas, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y caminando hasta las escaleras, subiéndolas una a una con toda la flojera del mundo.

Mierda. Así era todo él ahora. Simple y repugnante mierda.

—Y yo creyendo que tenías modales, Levi –hablo una voz grave

—Hola enano~...–canturro la castaña.

Su mirada descendió, encontrándose a sus dos pesadillas.

Bien, esto no podía ser peor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, la verdad me encanta la temática que va llevando, y como había dicho desde el principio, el Heichou no se las llevara bien con "este" Eren.**

 **Dejen un lindo voto y sexy rewiew, gracias por los ojitos (parecen ojos, no se bien ni que son(? xD)**

 **Y l s veo luego... chau~**

 **PD: cualquier error o falta de ortografía, avísenme plz! ene**


	6. Plan A (parte 1)

—Cuatro ojos. Cejotas. ¿Que los trae por aquí? –yo lo sabía, no era olvidadizo, pero hacerse el tonto de vez en cuando no es problema.

— Nunca lo creía de ti...–susurro dramáticamente Erwin

— ¡Enanooooooo~! –seguido de Zoe– ¿como te puedes olvidar de tu excelentisima grandisima amiga Hanji!

— ¡Cállate, mierda! –gruñí– oh llamare a la recepción para que te saquen a patadas –y acto seguido baje las escaleras yendo a la sala.

— Mooo~, quita esa cara de amargado, harás que a Erwin se le caiga el peluquin del susto~ -bromeo la castaña, mientras que el rubio le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Y... dejando de lado los "graciosos" comentarios de Hanji, ¿porque nos llamaste? -hablo al fin el rubio, dejando un poco de lado su semblante serio-

— Yo no les hable ni una mierda -fruncí el ceño mientras contestaba- en todo caso pregúntale al fenómeno que tenemos como amiga el porque de que me "visitaran" -La azulina mirada de mi amigo fue hasta Hanji, quien se encontraba cómodamente en uno de MIS sillones, dejando sus germenes por cada segundo que pasaba. Joder, debía quemar ese mueble de 13 mil dolares- por cierto, cuatro ojos...-la llame, haciendo que esta voleara a verme con sus saltones ojos- en la cocina hay una canasta llena de galletas, ya sabes... no me gusta lo dulce...-

— Ow... hasta Rivaille puede ser dulce de vez en cuando -canturro la molesta mujer- bien... iré a por ellas- y como si un perro con las orejas hacía atrás y la cola alborotada se tratara, la loca corrió hasta llegar a la cocina, donde si no me equivocaba y al parecer por el ruido, debía también quemarla una vez ella se fuese. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Buenos, ya que nos libramos de Hanji...-hablo la gruesa voz de Erwin- ¿tu sabes para que es que nos quiso reunir?, porque en todo caso dudo que su objetivo fuera que yo hiciera mal tercio.

—¿Que mierda dices Erwin? -gruñí por segunda vez en la noche ante sus palabras- vuelve a insinuar a la loca esa y a mi en una oración y te haré tragar cloro...-joder, eso solo me había cabreado un poco- y no, no se para que es que nos reunió, pero debe ser algo importante como para que te trajera incluso a ti...

—Tratándose de Hanji, ya no estoy tan seguro...

Asintiendo ante las palabras de mi amigo, camine a la cocina con las manos hechas puño y preparándome mentalmente para lo que fuera que encontrara dentro. Para mi suerte solo estaba un Hanji sentada "tranquilamente" en el comedor, con las mejillas regordetas como las de un hamster y boronas alrededor de toda su boca. Hice un mueca de asco a lo que Hanji solo río, tragando la asquerosa mezcla de masa rosa en su boca.

Sin perder más el tiempo tome de la alacena un pomo con granos de café, un sobre de té y una cacerola para poner a hervir un poco de agua.

—Extra de azúcar, ¿cierto? -mi loca amiga asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras yo abría el frasco con los granos dentro

.

.

.

.

—Bien, ya que estamos tranquilos de nuevo...-hablo el cejotas mientras suspiraba- Hanji~ -la nombrada alzo la mirada de su humeante taza, mientras yo solo me dedicaba a darle vueltas con la diminuta cuchara al café de mi taza, soplando de vez en cuando.

—Es sobre Eren...-mis movimientos como los del par acompañándome se detuvieron- veras, Levi...-fue mi turno para dejar de mirar el remolino liquido en mi taza- se que has estado buscando a Eren desde antes de que nos conociéramos -asentí- sin embargo hay algo que debes saber antes que nada...-.

Un silencio inundo tranquilamente la sala, dejando escuchar el chocar de mi cuchara con la taza y las respiraciones suaves de mis compañeros y mi.

—Habla loca, no tenemos todo el día para esto...

—Hanji tu no eres de ponerte seria, así que imagino debe ser algo, bueno... grave, así que te ruego hables que me pones de los nervios tan solo ver tu cara...-las palabras de Erwin fueron en parte ciertas, pues desde que nos habíamos sentado Hanji no había intentado siquiera burlarse de mi. Ni una vez. Ni siquiera por que mis brazos fueran tan jodidamente cortos que tenía que pararme cada vez que quisiera dejar mi taza en la corta distancia entre la mesa de centro y yo.

—Bueno... se que no va a ser fácil, me eh enterado hace apenas unos días por parte de unos de sus amigos, por lo que...

—Solo dilo, Zoe -le corté secamente.

—Eren se casa en seis meses.

Las palabras solo hicieron el antiguo silencio un poco más pesado, no, mucho más pesado que anteriormente, no tuve palabras ante aquello, no pude hacer siquiera un movimiento, mi mirada seguía fija en el remolino de mi taza, sin embargo no pude evitar sentir ese "crack" -por muy colegiala que suene- que hizo mi corazón ante la imagen mental de un Eren casándose con alguien que no fuese yo, dándole esas sonrisas a una persona que no fuera yo, besando otros labios que no fueran los míos. Entregándose con cuerpo y alma a otra persona.

Sin embargo esa era la realidad y pude verlo cuando levante la vista y notaba como Hanji miraba a otro lado incómodamente, y lo sabía por que paseaba sus manos por toda sus taza mientras mordía su labio inferior, Erwin solo tenía la mirada gacha, como intentando asimilar todo esto al igual que yo.

Un pesado suspiro salió de mis labios después de aquellos eternos segundos, minutos, que más daba...

— Buen, no es como que se pueda hacer algo, ¿cierto?, quiero decir, amm...-otro suspiro más inundo la silenciosa sala, pero esta vez fue de Erwin.

— Es más que obvio lo que debo hacer...-murmure tranquilamente tomando un poco de mi taza- se que llegara a ser complicado, pero...

— ¿Que es lo que tienes en mente, enanin~? -canturro Zoe, surcando un simple sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hanji, toma esto con un poco más de seriedad, ¿quieres? -interrumpió cejotas- y, mira Levi, se que la situación ahora ah dado un giro completamente, pero, se lo irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser cuando se trata de este chico, por lo que...

— No pienses nada antes de escuchar lo que tengo que decir, Erwin.

— Yo nunca quise hacer algo como eso, a lo que me refiero es a que pienses un poco mejor las cosas antes de; este es un mundo diferente, otra época, no hay titanes ni muchos menos estamos en la milicia, por lo que Eren ya no es un adolescente ni mucho menos subordinado, incluso creo que ahora es unos años mayor a diferencia de hace mil años...

— No es como que nunca hubiera pensado en todo eso, llevo adaptándome en este "universo" desde que uso pañales, y se que se tratan de otra épocas y esas mierdas, pero no por eso voy a dejar que todo cambie, no se como lo hice antes ni en que momento paso, pero en cerio que quiero estar de nuevo con Eren como antes y...

— Levi...-interrumpió la loca- tu nunca estuviste con Eren, ¿recuerdas?, lo mandaste directo a la mierda antes de que-!

— ¡Ya lo sé!, pero eso no quiere decir que el no pueda enamorarse de mi una vez más, ¿cierto?...-pregunte más para mi mismo que el par frente a mi- se que puedo lograr que me quiera de nuevo, no se como y no se si llegue a funcionar, pero... creo que si lo intento...-las palabras se atoraron en mi boca mientras sentía un nudo empezando a formarse.

Los malos pensamientos llegaron de pronto a mi: ¿Y si no lo lograba?, es más... ¿Él siquiera recordaba?, no lo creo, posiblemente de ser así me hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara apenas me vio, sin embargo me invito una taza de café, por otro lado estaba también el que lo hiciera recordar y con ello, ganarme su completo rechazo, es más... ¿me perdonaría a pesar de todo?, pues se perfectamente que yo había sido en cierta parte el causante de su muerte, por que si yo le hubiera correspondido como debía ser, tal vez... tal vez él y yo... hubiéramos...

— Cuentas con mi apoyo entonces...-las firmes palabras de Erwin me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, volteando a verle- eres mi amigo, cometiste errores en el pasado y es bueno que te arrepientas de ello, sin embargo hay límites y se que mejor que tu nadie lo saben aunque de cualquier manera yo... solo prometo el no abandonarte y apoyarte en todo .por un momento tuve ganas de reírme ante sus homosexuales palabras, pero sin embargo y debido a la situación solo pude asentir mientras murmuraba un casi inaudible "gracias"

— Ahh..., pues yo también soy tu amiga, así que prometo no abandonarte y todo lo que dijo el peluquin -juro que las palabras de Hanji me llegaron más que las de Erwin, casi me hacen llorar.

— Hm, gracias por esforzarte al menos loca -murmure burlonamente mientras veía como Hanji formaba un puchero con sus labios

— Bueno, entonces va llegando el momento de que nos digas en que te ayudaremos como tus amigos que somos -asentí a las palabras de mis amigos, mientras una sonrisa -que obviamente pocas veces era vista- se surcaba en mis labios- es verdad que esto no va a ser fácil por lo que se me ocurrió algo un tanto loco...

— ¿Más que Hanji?

— Mucho más loco...

— Levi, no me digas que...

—¿Alguna vez han impedido una boda? -pregunte con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras me llevaba a la boca mi taza de café, tomando el último y profundo trago. Hmm, delicioso~

.

.

.

.

.

—Bien, antes que nada debo aclarar que no es posible que todos los pasos funcionen, pero...

— Solo enséñamelo ya, loca -hable con exasperación al ver como Hanji hacia todo un espectáculo solo por un libro que había comprado por internet hace un par de semanas. Semanas desde que comenzamos el plan; "arruinar la boda de Eren Jeager, para salvarlo de tener hijos con caras de ponys homosexuales"

Si, tal vez debía ir abortando el plan, así no se me pegaría más estupidez por parte de la cuatro ojos.

— Bien Raviolli, este libro me costo trabajo extra en la panadería con Moblit, así que será mejor lo leas paso por paso, después yo me doy una vuelta por aquí y...

— Espere, espera, ¡Espera!, ¿no se supone que íbamos a colaborar todos?

— ¿Que parte de trabajo extra no entendiste?, aún sigo pagando ese desgraciado libro, es más caro de lo que crees y créeme que se me puso difícil la vendedora...-murmuro Hanji, recordando como casi noquea a la pobre anciana solo por no querer darle ese "25% de descuento" por ser miércoles, cuando en realidad era Viernes.

— Bien, creo que no hay problema entonces...-gruñí a regañadientes mientras tomaba el pequeño libro en mis manos, ¿esa cosa en cerio tenía tanto valor?

— Mfs~, entonces me voy, por favor cuídalo bien y nos vemos mañana...

Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza mientras veía a Hanji salir de mi casa, mordía mi labio inferior pensando en que si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, nadie me vería después de todo y según supe por la loca Erwin no vendría por ir con Mike; su "enorme" novio.

Pensándomelo casi siete veces, voltee a donde Hanji de nuevo. Me arrepentiría de esto mañana, no, el resto de mi vida.

— Oí, Hanji...-la nombrada volteo caí de inmediato desde el marco de la puerta, la cual estaba a punto de cerrar- gracias por todo esto~-Y ahí se iba todo mi orgullo contra las locas.

Una inmensa sonrisa se formo en los labios de Zoe, quien solo atino a asentir mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Puta loca.

Exhalado con relajación lleve la mirada al dichoso libro entre mis manos, era de una pasta verde con flores como adornos, mientras el título decía algo así como: "pasos para terminar una relación/ matrimonio". No era ni muy grueso ni muy delgado y tampoco era pesado.

Había caído muy, muy, MUY bajo.

Pero era lo mejor que se podía conseguir por el momento, creo.

Sin perder mas tiempo camine hasta la sala con flojera, echándome en el sillón perezosamente mientras habría el libro con calma, pasándome la introducción, agradecimientos y cosas que no me interesaban. Entonces con aburrimiento mi lectura comenzó.

.

.

.

 **"Separar una pareja es una tarea peligrosa, pero si crees que en realidad tu destino es estar con una persona que sale con alguien más -** Y por supuesto que estaba seguro que no debía estar con esa cara de caballo **-, entonces vale la pena intentarlo. Para separar una pareja debes proceder con cautela, plantando en primer lugar la semilla de la duda antes de hacer que el rompimiento sea inevitable. Si quieres saber cómo hacer que una pareja se separe, simplemente sigue estos pasos"**

 **1.- No le cuentes tus planes a nadie** -Aunque era más que obvio que ya había fallado al primer paso, pues sus planes ya lo sabían una loca y un tipo que usa peluquin desde los quince años-.

 **Aunque no consideres incorrecto hacer que la persona que te gusta se separe de su pareja para que ustedes dos sean felices, puede que las demás personas no lo vean de esa manera. Así que por el momento no le cuentes a nadie lo que planeas hacer, o de lo contrario uno o ambos miembros de la pareja actual podrían enterarse, además de que es posible que otras personas se interpongan en tu camino.**

( _Si ésto es lo que quieres, asegúrate de estar completamente seguro de que es lo correcto. Si la separación es ocasionada por una fuerza externa (tú) y no por un problema natural en la relación, la pareja aún puede conservar sentimientos mutuos que pueden fortalecerse con el paso del tiempo_.)

.

.

.

Si del algo me di cuenta, era que el primer paso era de lo más sencillo, pues ya estaba del todo completo incluso antes de comenzar ese absurdo libro.

Sin embargo una promesa era una promesa y debía leerlo completo o seguro Hanji no dudaría en llevarme hasta su panadería y convertirme en un enorme bizcocho. Si, no sonaba tan mal leer todo ese libro después de todo.

Con pesadez me dirigí hasta el segundo paso.

.

.

.

 **2.- Conviértete en el confidente de la persona con la que quieres estar.** -Bueno, esto ya era más que innecesario de agregar, por que es demasiado obvio, ¿no?-

 **Si quieres separar al hombre (mujer) de tus sueños de su actual pareja, entonces debes interponerte entre la pareja, de forma lenta pero segura. Para hacerlo, tienes que hacer que la persona que te gusta confié en ti y empiece a ser abierta contigo. Sé comprensivo, agradable y simpático para demostrar que eres un buen oyente. Puede que al principio la otra persona no sea abierta contigo sobre su relación, sin embargo, con el tiempo se abrirá.** -Y estoy seguro que con lo inocente que ya de por si era el mocoso no iba a ser ta complicado el paso... ¿o si?-.

( _Sólo una advertencia: hay una diferencia entre ser el confidente de la persona que te gusta, y caer en la "zona de amigos". Asegúrate de no actuar demasiado como un amigo, o de lo contrario la persona que te gusta nunca te verá como un futuro amor_.)

.

.

.

Bien, es más que obvio que este paso en innecesario a pesar de una cosa; Eren y yo no eramos amigos, solo simples vecinos.

Por un momento estuve a punto de mandar el libro a la mierda, pero luego recordé a Hanji y regrese a la normalidad. No le tenía en lo absoluto miedo a la loca o algo así; pero una Hanji sería o con ese brillo en sus horribles gafas no era de fiar.

Suspire pesadamente por segunda vez en esa noche de domingo, levantándome del cómodo sillón para estirarme un poco, dejando antes el libro boca-abajo y abierto en la página que había quedado. Por el momento debía pensar en como hacerme amigo de Eren, pues era más que claro que una vez hecho eso el paso completo, que consistía en tomar "confianza" estaría casi hecho.

Dándole una ultima mirada al libro sobre el forrado sillón moví los pies en dirección a la cocina. Una taza de te no sería mal. Sin embargo el molesto sonido del timbre me hizo temblar apenas un poco, y no por la sorpresa, sino más bien por el pensar quien carajos estaba tocando su puerta a altas horas de esa noche. Dejándome llevar más el enojo, y más por obligación que de buena gana abrí la puerta con desgano, sin quitar mi cara de pocos amigos, casi arrepintiéndome al instante al encontrarme con unas gemas esmeralda mirándome del otro lado del marco con una tímida sonrisa surcada en su rostro.

— ¿Mocoso? -pregunte extrañado, ese puto libro tal vez no debía ser buena idea. Me estaba haciendo alucinar esa mierda.

— Buenas noches, ¿p-puedo pasar...?~

.

.

.

 **Dios!, Al fin, actualización v**

 **No saben lo contenta -y desesperada- que estaba por continuar "esto", se que deje a muchas(?) con la espera y en cerio lo lamento, es solo que mi estúpido y sensual celular no quería y no quería dejarme descargar la aplicación, y la verdad es que allí me es mucho más fácil manejar wattpad que desde la computadora. En fin, igual ya me adapte.**

 **Espero les haya gustado:3**

 **Pido una vez más disculpas y pues nada, el mismo de siempre, si notan alguna falta de ortografía o tienen alguna incomodidad, por favor avísenme ;)**

Y me voy porque acá ya es muy tarde y no eh dormido nada xD, chau~ 3


End file.
